The invention relates to a method and device for high speed printing.
More precisely it is applicable to a printing technique in which impressions are made onto successive portions of a web, each portion having a predetermined length known as the format of the web, the web being permanently pulled at a take-up speed and being printed in successive cycles, each cycle comprising a printing phase during which the web is printed onto whilst imposing on the printed portion a feed speed called the printing speed which is greater than the take-up speed and a following phase during which the speed of the web is modified for repositioning the web for the following cycle.
It is known for repositioning the web, to withdraw the web backwards during a portion of the phase following printing, this withdrawal being made with a speed all the more significant as little time is available for repositioning the web. This technique submits the web to jerks which hinders speed.